1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved high current connector structures and a method of assembling such improved connector structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Connectors of the general type to which the present invention relates are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,542,404, to Ensign, and 3,984,169, to Armstrong et al. As with many connectors, this connector has two halves, a plug half and a receptacle half, each including a body of insulating material and conductive elements of some kind extending through the bodies of material.
The high-current type of connector differs from others in requiring relatively massive conductive components because of the currents which must be handled by those components. Furthermore, the conductive components are preferably formed so that there is no necessity to make multiple connections within each connector half. Accordingly, it has become known to form the body of insulating material in each conductor half with passages extending therethrough, the passages receiving the conductive elements which are either molded into the body or are installed therein after the body has been molded. In the latter case, the conductive elements have heretofore been assembled from the face end of the connector body as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,706 to Neuhouser Nuhouser. Then, at the time of use, to the rear ends of the conductive elements using screw terminals or the like, the front ends of the conductive elements being exposed toward each other at the front faces of the bodies for interconnection when the plug and receptacle components are joined.
The techniques used to form connectors of this type have proven to be rather expensive and not always satisfactory in so far as the electrical characteristics of the connections are concerned.